


Broken Dream

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those wild and crazy nights-they still dance before her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 46. (Posted to LJ on February 15) Gift-fic for [wiredblowfish](http://wiredblowfish.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Adam seducing Tosh. Confession: I fudged the prompt a little. Unbeta'd.

It can’t be a memory because it never happened.

More like a glimpse of a half forgotten dream seen in a broken mirror. A woman who was both her, and not her. A Tosh who was loved as a woman. More than loved; wanted.

Men who treated her like a goddess. Hands moving over her skin, caressing, probing. A voice in her ear begging, cajoling, seducing.

“Who are you?” she whispers to the Tosh she’s not sure she envies, but wishes she could meet.

And tries to forget the whole thing, because really, what’s the point?

It’s still not her.


End file.
